Kobaltblau
by NymphOfSaale
Summary: Ein misslungener Streich – arme Opfer und ein bisschen Erotik! Harry x Draco, ? x ? wird spannend :D
1. Ein fieser Plan

**Kobaltblau**

**Ein misslungener Streich – Viele Opfer und ein bisschen Erotik!**

DISCLAIMER:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling erschaffen wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling und verschiedenen Herausgebern befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte verdient und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt. 

**1. Kapitel – Ein fieser Plan**

**In einem kleinen Labor**

„Das Spiegelwurz bitte... Jetzt beeil dich endlich!"

„Das hast du es"

„Dumpfbacke! Ist sowieso ein Wunder, dass bei dem Trank noch nichts schief gegangen ist." Crabbe und Goyle schauten sich leicht verärgert an und Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf über soviel Dummheit.

„Ihr Beiden könnt jetzt gehen. Den Rest schaffe ich allein.", sagte Draco und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: _Gut, dass es nicht nur diese Trottel gibt, sondern auch gebildetere Personen mit denen man gut arbeiten kann..._

Dann rührte Draco noch einmal langsam den Trank durch, schaute in sein Tränkebuch und fügte dann noch eine Prise Drachenschuppen hinzu. Eine Nacht musste der Zaubertrank jetzt noch ziehen, dann würde er seine Wirkung entfalten.

Draco Malfoy war eigentlich kein Schelm oder jemand, der Scherze machen würde, aber als er diesen Trank in einem der Bibliotheksbücher entdeckt hatte, konnte er nicht widerstehen. Das sollte ein riesiger Spaß werden!

**Einen Tag später, Labor**

Malfoy lugte in den Kessel und ein breites Grinsen schmückte sein sonst so blasses Gesicht. Der Trank war tatsächlich gelungen und seine kobaltblaue Farbe schimmerte im dunklen Kessel. Jetzt brauchte Malfoy noch zwei Versuchskaninchen um die Wirkung zu testen.

„Crabbe, Goyle, kommt mal her!", rief er. Als die Beiden angetrottet kamen, reichte er ihnen je einen kleinen Bester mit Zaubertrank. „Hier, trinkt aus und wartet was passiert!"

Einige Minuten geschah nichts, bis sich der monotone Ausdruck beider Gesichter in ein eigenartiges Lächeln verwandelte. Dann vielen sich beide in die Arme und küssten sich heftig. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Beide fingen an sich ihre _Liebe_ zu gestehen.

„Oh Vinci 1, warum habe ich vorher noch nie bemerkt, wie schön du bist? Du bist ein Engel!"

„Du auch Gregy 2. Du bist so schön, wie ..."

„Ach lass das!", erwiderte Crabbe.

„Warum? Ich liebe dich!"

... (1 Vincent C. - Vinci, 2 Gregory G. - Gregy lol)

Währenddessen konnte sich Malfoy nicht mehr halten und musste einfach lachen. Die beiden Turteltäubchen merkten davon allerdings nichts. Für Malfoy bedeutete das nur eins: Sein Trank hatte genau die richtige Wirkung: Er machte Homosexuell und man verliebte sich (...wenn man das so nennen konnte). Allerdings auch nur in jemanden, der auch diesen Trank eingenommen hatte.

Jetzt musste Draco Malfoy nur noch herausfinden, wie lange der Trank anhielt. Im Buch stand, dass man seine Wirkung beliebig verlängern könnte. Auch konnte durch bestimmte Zutaten beeinflusst werden bei welchem Geschlecht dieser Trank wirkt: ob bei beiden, oder nur bei den männlich oder weiblich. Im Moment wirkte der Trank auf beide Geschlechter. Malfoy musste sich also noch überlegen, in welcher Form er seinen _Streich_ spielen wollte...

**Bei den Griffindor´s**

„Ach, Harry. Ich habe gar keine Lust mehr. Ich würde bei dem Wetter lieber schwimmen gehen.", seufzte Ron und schaute sehnsüchtig nach draußen zum See, wo man andere Schüler im Wasser tollen sah.

„Ich doch auch, Rom, aber wir müssen nun mal diesen dummen Geschichtsaufsatz verfassen...", entgegnete Harry und schaute zu Hermine, die eifrig auf ihr Pergament kritzelte.

Dann schaute sie auf. „Wenn ihr zwei weiter soviel redet, werdet ihr nie fertig. Stimmt´s? Ich brauche noch eine halbe Stunde. Wenn ihr euch auch beeilt, können wir gerne nachher noch zusammen baden gehen. Wie wär´s?"

Harry und Ron schauten sich verzweifelt an, sie wussten, dass sie mindestens dreimal solange wie Hermine brauchen würden.

Doch dann grinste Hermine sie an: „Nun lasst mal den Kopf nicht hängen. Ich helfe euch natürlich!"

Nach knapp einer Stunde liefen alle drei in den See, machten sich gegenseitig nass, schwammen, planschten und hatten einen Riesenspaß. Später saßen alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und tranken kühles Butterbier. Dean und Seamus hatten sich zu ihnen gesetzt und spielten ein wenig Zauberschach. Der Tag war doch noch schön gewesen und nun warteten alle auf das Abendessen.

**Große Halle, Abendbrot**

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren schon recht früh zum Essen gegangen, weil sie nach der Aktion am See hungrig geworden waren. Seamus und Dean waren mitgekommen. Die kleine Gruppe suchte sich ihre Plätze am noch fast leeren Griffindor-Tisch, als Malfoy mit seinem Gefolge zur Tür hineinkam. Doch dann geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Hinter Malfoy tauchten Crabbe und Goyle auf, doch sahen diese beiden Gestalten irgendwie _anders_ aus.

Seamus sprach es als erster aus: „Hey, die halten ja Händchen und schauen ganz ... verliebt!" Wie er es aussprach klang es irgendwie komisch. Irgendetwas zwischen Verwunderung und Bewunderung.

Ron war in Gekicher ausgebrochen und brachte nur noch Wortfetzen heraus. „Schaut euch ... das ... an! Die sind ... _schwul_!"

Dean hatte Seamus angeschaut und ihm stand eine Art Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Niemand konnte es sehen, aber unter dem Tisch hatte Seamus Deans Hand in die seine genommen und sanft gedrückt. Nun schenkte er ihm einen beruhigend zärtlichen Blick. Die Anderen starrten immer noch Crabbe und Goyle an, die sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatten und ganz offensichtlich miteinander flirteten.

Nach eine Weile konnte man beobachten, wie sich die beiden gegenseitig fütterten, ja sogar küssten um den anderen ganz ungeniert die Essenreste aus den Mundwinkeln zu entfernen. Als beide beim Nachtisch angelangt waren, saßen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt da und Crabbe kraulte Goyles Rücken. Doch lange blieben sie dann nicht mehr sitzen. Es wurde kurz geflüstert und dann verschwanden sie aus der Großen Halle.

„Harry, ob die in ihren Schlafsaal wollen ...? Zum kuscheln und ... naja, du weißt schon ...", kam es leise von Hermine. Ihr Blick strahlte Verwirrung aus. Ja, Harry konnte sogar etwas Angst und Ekel darin erkennen.

Dann antwortete er: „Ja, das kann schon sein, ich glaube es auch. Um ehrlich zu sein. Die Vorstellung, dass zwei Männer ...uäh... Okay, lassen wir das, Hermine. Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber ich akzeptiere so was. Das sollten wir alle tun.

Oder, Ron?"

Harry hatte sich zu Ron gedreht, der immer noch mit seinem Lachkrampf zu ringen hatte. Doch dann wurde er plötzlich ganz still.

„Du hast Recht, Harry. Aber irgendwie, dass sah so ... Sorry ... lächerlich ...und ... peinlich aus. Ich habe nichts gegen Schw ...äh... Homosexuelle. Nur gerade _die_ zwei, das war echt zu viel für mich!"

Dann schwiegen alle. Dean und Seamus hatten sich wieder angeschaut und beide waren nun etwas erleichtert. Von ihrer sehr kleinen Liebesbeziehung wusste niemand. Sie war ja auch noch so frisch und es hatte lange gedauert, bis sich beide ihre Homosexualität eingestehen konnten.

- Flashback - Rückblende -

**Vor circa einem Monat, spät abends, Duschraum der Jungen**

Dean uns Seamus hatten sich beide – ohne dass der andere davon wusste – angewöhnt viel später bzw. früher als die anderen duschen zu gehen, weil beide etwas eigenartiges bei sich festgestellt hatten. Sie hatten sich bisher noch nie in ein Mädchen verliebt und was dazu kam: Wenn einer der Beiden die Jungs duschen sah, regte sich unvermeidlich etwas in ihrer Lendengegend.

So kam es, dass sie sich im Duschraum begegneten. Und das sollte ihr ganzes Leben verändern.

Seamus betrat den Duschraum. Er nahm das Geräusch von Wasser wahr, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Oft vergaß jemand den Hahn auszustellen. Also legte Seamus sein Handtuch, dass er bis eben um seine Hüfte geschwungen hatte, auf eine hölzerne Bank und ging dann zu eine der Duschen.

Gerade als er sich abseifte, bemerkte er, dass die andere Dusche abgestellt worden war. Er erschrak innerlich und drehte seinen Kopf. Dann entdeckte er Dean, der vollkommen rot im Gesicht, zu ihm herüberschaute. Seamus drehte sich herum, als er etwas bemerkte, dass ihn stutzen ließ. Dean versuche verzweifelt seine Erektion vor ihm zu verstecken. Als dieser bemerkte, dass er von Seamus aufmerksam gemustert wurde, stand er wie angewurzelt da. Es war ihm offensichtlich mehr als peinlich.

Seamus stand immer noch unter der Dusche. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss: Er musste es wagen Dean _darauf_ anzusprechen.

Also stelle er die Dusche aus und trat neben Dean, der nun bemerkte, dass Seamus ebenfalls eine Erektion bekommen hatte.

„Kennst du das auch? Dean, es fällt mir schwer es zuzugeben, aber ich bin schwul. Ich hatte nie eine Freundin und nun stehst du hier. Genauso verwirrt wie ich und doch… Dean, was denkst du?", flüsterte Seamus.

Dean holte tief Luft. Dann schaute er Seamus an und sagte leise mit bebender Stimme: „… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass … du auch … Ich habe …ich habe mich immer so allein gefühlt, … weil ich dachte ich …ich sei … ekelhaft und abnormal…"

Seamus schaute ihn verständnisvoll an. „Das dachte ich auch immer." Er wusste, was für ein schüchterner Junge Dean immer gewesen war und verstand dessen Gefühle nur allzu gut. Doch konnte er immer noch nicht verstehen, dass er nie etwas von Deans Homosexualität bemerkt hatte. Schließlich schliefen sie seit dem ersten Schuljahr immer im selben Zimmer.

Dean hob langsam seinen Kopf und schaute Seamus in die Augen. „…das ist jetzt unser Geheimnis, ja? Bitte versprich es mir, Seamus. Es ist wichtig für mich!"

„Natürlich, Dean. Selbstverständlich!" Dann nahm er seinen Leidensgenossen einfach in den Arm und drückte ihn zärtlich. Dean nahm diese Geste dankend an und kuschelte sich - mit etwas Scham – an ihn.

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen gingen sie immer zusammen duschen und lernten sich besser kennen – und lieben! Oft brauchte Dean einen Anstoß von Seamus, da er noch nicht wusste, wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen sollte. Doch nun war der Grundstein gelegt und es ging immer leichter zwischen ihnen …

- Flashback - Rückblende - Ende

Bitte, bitte ein paar Kommentare! Schließlich ist es mein 1. FanFiction-Versuch!

Außerdem:

Wie soll sich Draco entscheiden?

Sollen alle (außer Draco/Slytherins) betroffen sein, oder nur die Jungs oder nur die Mädchen?

Schreibt bitte eure Meinung und was ihr lustig finden würdet…


	2. Harrys wahrer Traum

So, hier schon mein 2. Kapitel. Eher eine Überleitung… aber trotzdem viel Spaß.

Ein wenig Romantik heute.  Viel Spaß. Das nächste Kapitel kommt, sobald ich mich entschieden hab, wer nun vom Trank betroffen sein wird. Ihr könnt gerne abstimmen:

alle außer den Slytherins

alle Jungs, außer den Slytherins

alle Mädchen, außer den Slytherins

alle, außer Draco Malfoy

nur ausgewählte Personen, gerne mit Vorschlag von euch!

Andere Ideen?

Zu den Reviewern:

araglas16 – danke für dein Lob. Werde weiter schreiben. Falls ich wirklich über Harry – Draco schreibe, habe ich da schon eine Idee 

Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!

DISCLAIMER:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling erschaffen wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling und verschiedenen Herausgebern befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte verdient und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt. 

Kapitel 2 – Harrys wahrer Traum

**Gemeinschaftsraum Griffindor**

Harry grinste übers ganze Gesicht, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und sich zu seinen Freunden setzte. Ron spielte gerade mit Ginny eine Runde Schach. Hermine saß neben den beiden und schaute zu. Sie sah Harry als erstes.

„Hallo Harry! Nach deinem Lächeln zu urteilen, muss ja alles glatt gegangen sein, oder?", sagte sie und schaute ihn neugierig an. „Los, erzähl schon!"

Ron hatte mitgehört und schaute nun ebenfalls zu Harry, der sich nun hinzugesetzt hatte.

„Also … ihr wisst ja, dass ich Cho vor ein paar Tagen auf dem Fest in der Großen Halle getroffen habe. Sie wollte unbedingt mit mir tanzen. Und heute. Ja, wir wollten uns doch treffen. Auf jeden Fall …ja… oh Gott, ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen! Wir sind jedenfalls nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Sie und ich… wir sind durch die Geschäfte gebummelt. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich bisher nie getraut hatte, mich anzusprechen, weil ich _ja so berühmt_ bin." Nun schaute er etwas traurig. „Oh wie ich diese Art der Berühmtheit hasse. Ich wünschte, ich wäre ganz normal, dann hätte sie sich wohl schon viel eher überwinden können – glaube ich." Doch dann lächelte er wieder und erzählte weiter, während die Augen von Ron immer größer wurden und Ginny ungeduldig auf ihren Platz hin- und herrutschte. „Jedenfalls bin ich so froh, dass Cho sich endlich getraut hat. Sie hätte schon lange ein Auge auf mich geworfen, erzählte sie mir. Aber sie dachte immer ein so _berühmter_ Junge wolle nichts von so einem einfachen Zauberermädchen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin schon so lange in sie verliebt … und nun …heute in Hogsmeade …hab ich es ihr gestanden. Sie musste lachen, weil - wie sie sagte – wir beide _so dumm_ gewesen waren! …dann hat sie mich einfach geküsste und wir sind Hand in Hand noch ein bisschen spazieren gegangen."

Ginny lächelte fröhlich. Lange hatte sie Harry nicht so glücklich gesehen. „Und wie ging's weiter?"

Harry lachte. „Wollt ihr das wirklich wissen?"

Alle nickten zustimmend und dann wurde getuschelt.

„Wir sind zum See gegangen. Als wir unter einer großen Eiche waren, bin ich stehen geblieben um in ihre schönen Augen zu schauen. Cho guckte mich ein wenig verwirrt an, aber dann sagte sie nur „Du Harry … Endlich kann ich es dir sagen: Ich liebe dich…". Ich nahm sie in den Arm und sie schmiegte sich an mich. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl. Wie … _befreit_ …

Eine Weile standen wir noch so da und ich dachte – es _kann_ nur ein Traum sein. Doch ich konnte sie spüren. Wie in Trance. Chos weiche Haut, ihre duftenden Haare und ihren warmen Atem. Ich musste sie immer wieder anschauen. Es war einfach nur wunderbar. Dann sind wir wieder zum Schloss gegangen und haben uns mit einem langen Kuss verabschiedet. Morgen sehen wir uns wieder. Ich hoffe, dass das alles wirklich kein Traum war …"

Hermine und Ginny lächelten versonnen. Ron grinste breit. Alle drei hatten Harry die Daumen gedrückt, denn sie wussten wie sehr dieses Mädchen Harry in letzter Zeit beschäftigt hatte.

„…es war kein Traum, Harry!", sagte Hermine und fiel Harry um den Hals. „Alles ist wahr! Ein wahrer Traum! _Dein wahrer Traum!_"


	3. Wenn Zufall und Missgeschick

Vorwort:

Nach der extra heterosexuellen Überleitung mit viel Schnulze um Harry und Cho, ein nun wieder ein bisschen interessanter Teil. Also. Wie kommt der Trank in Harrys Magen? Und wer bekommt noch etwas von ab? lol

Viel Spaß wünsche ich euch.

Ach ja… Vorwarnung: ein bisschen Schnulze musste ich doch noch schreiben. Die Liebesbeziehung zwischen Harry und Cho ist aber nur ein Mittel um den Wechsel in das Homosexuelle etwas extremer zu gestalten. Also nehmt es mir nicht übel. Bald geht's richtig los! 

Was meint ihr eigentlich soll mit Dean und Seamus geschehen? Wenn ihr Ideen habt oder Wünsche…her damit! 

Zu den Reviewern:

santander – Danke für das Lob. Ich werde mir weiter Mühe geben. Ich will es auch nicht zu schweinisch werden lassen. _Vielleicht_ mal eine kleine erotische Szene, aber ansonsten soll es eher erst bleiben (das Thema Homosexualität) und doch soll es eine eher heitere Geschichte sein. (Zur Not kann ich immer noch das Genre ändern ;-)) Dir ganz viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!

Lyonessheart – Keine Panik! Das war nur eine Überleitung. Es sollte nur klargestellt werden, dass Harry normalerweise wirklich „normal", also _hetero_ ist. Also lies in Ruhe weiter. Glaub mir: seine sexuelle Orientierung ändert sich schon bald!

DISCLAIMER:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling erschaffen wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling und verschiedenen Herausgebern befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte verdient und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt. 

3. Kapitel – Wenn Zufall und Missgeschick zusammenspielen …

**Am 3. Tag nachdem der Trank fertig gestellt wurde. Fast 12 Wochen nach Harrys und Chos Treffen (Hogsmeade)**

**Große Halle, Abendessen**

Draco Malfoy hatte eine Nacht über sein Vorhaben geschlafen und hatte beschlossen Harry Potter irgendwie etwas von dem Homo-Trank einzuflößen. Da aber der Trank nur bei „Betroffenen" wirkte, sich also nur Leute ineinander verlieben konnten, die diesen Trank genommen hatten, brauchte Malfox noch mindestens ein anderes _Opfer_. Aber das sollte sich machen lassen.

Nun saß er mit Crabbe und Goyle (, die heftig knutschten und sich ab und zu gegenseitig mit Haggis fütterten) am Slytherin –Tisch und ließen sich das Abendbrot schmecken. Die Flasche mit dem Trank, die Draco mitgenommen hatte, stand auf dem Tisch. In seiner Hand hatte er eine kleine Phiole, die ebenfalls damit gefüllt war.

Sein Plan war recht simpel und Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er funktionieren würde. Während Malfoy auf Harry und seine Anhängsel wartete, beobachtete er – langsam etwas genervt – die beiden Verliebten neben sich, die ungeniert miteinander _spielten_. Küsschen, Küsschen, …

Als Harry und seine Freunde zur Tür hereinkamen, sah Draco sie sofort. Er wartete einige Minuten, bis sie sich gesetzt hatten und ihre Teller gefüllt hatten. Dann erhob er sich und stolzierte zum Griffindor-Tisch.

„Na Potter, du _Wunderkind_? Ist es nicht manchmal öde mit solchen Versagern abzuhängen, wie deine Freunde es sind?" fing Malfoy an.

„Hau ab, Malfoy, du störst uns beim Essen. Schon mal was von Höflichkeit gehört?", entgegnete Harry kalt. Ihm konnte schon lange nichts mehr so schnell aus der Fassung bringen. Und die Beleidigungen über seine Freunde waren ihnen alle egal. Alle drei wussten, dass sie ein super Team waren und das würde auch kein Draco Malfoy ändern können.

„Du bist doch mit dieser Chang aus Rawenclaw zusammen, oder? Ich habe gehört, sie sei eine notorische Fremdgängerin…", giftete Malfoy weiter.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn giftig an. „Denk von ihr, was du willst. Für mich ist sie das schönste Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts. Ein wunderbarer Mensch. Das ganze Gegenteil von dir! Und nun lass mich in Ruhe mit deinen Sticheleien, sonst hetzte ich dir einen Fluch an den Hals!"

„Dummkopf. Du weißt genau, dass wir hier nicht zaubern dürfen. Und was deine kleine Cho Chang betrifft, sie ist die hässlichste und dümmste Hexe, der ich jemals begegnet bin." Malfoy hatte ein schreckliches Grinsen aufgesetzt und Harry musste sich sehr zusammennehmen um sich nicht gleich auf ihn zu stürzen. Nun stand er da. Mit geballten Fäusten und wutverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Diese Worte wirst du noch bereuen, Malfoy!", zischte er und setzte sich wieder hin. Ron und Hermine schenken ihm beruhigende Blicke.

Was niemand bemerkt hatte, war die schnelle fließende Bewegung Malfoys, als er den Homo-Trank in Harrys Kürbissaft gegossen hatte. Dann ging er zurück zu seinem Tisch und setze sich wieder.

Doch auch Malfoy hatte etwas nicht bemerkt. Als er am Griffindor-Tisch war, hatte nämlich Goyle, der sich in einer stürmischen Umarmung mit Crabbe befand, aus Versehen die Zaubertrankflasche umgeworfen. Diese zerbrach über Dracos vollen Suppenteller und etwas Trank landete unvermeidlich darin.

Nachdem es Crabbe bemerkt hatte, sprach er schnell ein „Reparo". Die Flasche stand zwar dann wieder heil auf dem Tisch, jedoch fehlte ein großer Schluck Trank darin. Beide hofften, dass Draco nichts bemerken würde und verschwanden dann in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draco hatte mitbekommen, dass seine beiden Anhängsel schon eine Weile verschwunden waren. Er wusste, wohin und warum. Und das reichte ihm. Also aß seine Suppe zu Ende und dachte sich nichts weiter. Er bemerkte nicht, dass die Flasche mit dem Zaubertrank weniger Inhalt hatte, als vorher. Der Grund hierfür war wohl seine Selbstzufriedenheit über seine gelungene Tat. Jetzt musste er nur noch einen anderen finden, den er den Trank unterjubeln konnte.

Doch so weit sollte es erst gar nicht kommen…

**10 Minuten später, vor der Großen Halle**

„Cho, warte bitte!", rief Harry, als er seine Freundin sah. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Als sie Harry entdeckte, kam sie ihm entgegen. Sie umarmten sich.

„Hallo Harry, was ist denn? Du siehst so … wütend und … mitgenommen aus.", fragte sie. In ihrer Stimme schwang Sorge mit.

„Malfoy. Er hat dich bin aufs Mark beleidigt. Normalerweise macht mir das bei meinen Freunden nichts aus. Aber ich liebe dich und du bist mir so wichtig. Es tut so weh. Verstehst du? Er hat dich beschimpft. Dich eine notorische Fremdgängerin bezeichnet. Und …" Cho legte ihren Zeigefinger auf Harry Lippen und schaute ihn liebevoll an.

„Das bin ich nicht. Und nun beruhige dich. Alles ist in Ordnung und außerdem: In ein paar Tagen sind wir schon ein viertel Jahr zusammen. Ich habe immer noch Schmetterlinge im Bauch und es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl… diese …_Liebe_. Wir geben uns Kraft. Das weißt du doch!", sagte sie. Sie hatte eine wunderschöne Stimme, das musste Harry ein ums andere wieder feststellen. Harry nickte und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Willst du dich zu mir setzen? An den Rawenclaw-Tisch? Bestimmt hat keiner was dagegen.", fragte sie dann.

„Sehr gerne. Aber Cho, bitte sei vorsichtig bei allem, was du tust. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass Malfoy was im Schilde führt. Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Bitte Schatz…"

„Natürlich. Versprochen!"

Cho verstand Harrys Sorge sehr gut. Malfoy war ein Schwein in Person und außerdem war er unberechenbar. Harry schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und dann betraten sie gemeinsam die Große Halle.

**Später Abend, Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum**

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es voll. Fast alle Slytherins hatten sich versammelt um Malfoy anzuhören. Es war still, außer leises Getuschel störte nichts die Ruhe. Als ob der ganze Raum vor Neugierde die Luft anhalten würde. Doch der wahre Grund war der Respekt vor Malfoy…

Draco stieg auf einen der Tische und berichtete, was er vorgehabt hatte und dass alles geklappt hätte. Dabei sparte er nicht mit Ausschmückungen. Er prahlte regelrecht.

Als er fertig war, wurde anerkennend geklatscht. Zwar waren nur wenige in seinem Plan eingeweiht gewesen, doch die Faszination dieses Homo-Trankes, der doch so eine interessante Wirkung hatte, ließ jeden erstaunen. Danach wurde darüber beraten, wer denn als _Potters Partner_ in Frage kommen könnte. Am nächsten Tag sollte abgestimmt werden.

Was Malfoy nicht wusste war, dass der Trank in seiner Suppe schon viel früher seine Wirkung entfalten sollte.

Haggis ist eine Schottische Spezialität – gefüllter Schafsmagen uägh …ob die so was in Hogwarts essen? Also mein Fall wär's nicht, obwohl es echt lecker schmecken soll.

Kleine Information. Da sind drin Rezept hab: Schafsleber, Nierenfett vom Rind, Zwiebeln, Hafermehl, Salz und Pfeffer. Will jemand das Rezept haben? grins


	4. Ein eigenartiges Treffen

Vorwort: Also meine Lieben. Los geht's! Heute treffen sich unsere beiden „Opfer". lol

Kleine Vorwarnung: große Gefühle!

Zu den Reviewern:

Lyonessheart – Danke. Find ich auch lol Wünsche dir ganz viel Spaß beim weiterlesen und glaub mir, ich werde mir Mühe geben deine Spannung zu rechtfertigen…

Leley – Danke Kleene. Bist mir ne große Hilfe gewesen und deine Denkanstöße sind echt super! Jetzt kann ist auch wieder weiterschreiben.:-) Frag mich, wenn du auch mal Hilfe brauchst!

DISCLAIMER:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling erschaffen wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling und verschiedenen Herausgebern befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte verdient und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

4. Kapitel – Ein eigenartiges Treffen

**Ein Tag später. In einem dunklen Flur irgendwo in Hogwarts**

Harry war schon recht früh aufgewacht. Er hatte kaum schlafen können, weil er seit dem Abendessen ein komisches Gefühl hatte, das er nicht identifizieren konnte. Da es Samstagmorgen war, beschloss er ein wenig durch Hogwarts zu spazieren. Die meisten Schüler würden sowieso noch schlafen. Und so konnte er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen und musste sich nicht bei seinen Freunden rechtfertigen, warum er denn heute so verschwiegen sei.

Also zog er leise seine Uniform an und verschwand dann so leise wie möglich aus dem Gryffindorturm.

Gedankenverloren ging Harry durch das Schloss. Niemand begegnete ihm die ganze Zeit, bis …

Bis die beiden fast zusammengestoßen wären. Es war Draco Malfoy, der - wie Harry – nicht gut geschlafen hatte und nun auch die Ruhe des frühen Morgens suchte.

Als sie sich sahen, huschte der gewohnt harte Gesichtsausdruck über beide Gesichter. Der Ausdruck, den beide immer aufsetzten, sobald sie den anderen begegneten und gezwungen waren sich miteinander abzugeben. (Wie z.B. im Unterricht.)

Doch dann geschah es. Der Trank begann nun merklich zu wirken. Zuerst sah man in Dracos Gesicht nur Verwirrung, weil er nicht verstehen konnte, was mit ihm los war. Er hatte ein eigenartiges, wundervolles Kribbeln im Bauch, als er Harry ansah. _Harry_, nicht der Potter. Es war _Harry, der Engel mit den schwarzen Haaren und den leuchtend grünen Augen._

Während Draco Harry schon eine ganze Weile anstarrte, zeigte dieser eine ungläubige Miene. Auch er wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Plötzlich kam ihm sein Erzfeind zu wunderschön vor.

Er dachte sich: _Seine helle Haut passt ja wundervoll zu dem grün seiner Schuluniform. Und seine Haare… diese hellblonden Strähnen, die wie Mondlicht schimmerten. Wie hübsch er doch aussah._

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er dachte an Cho, die er doch liebte. Konnte dann doch nicht mehr an sie denken. Vergaß sie förmlich durch den betörenden Anblick Dracos, der wohl dasselbe zu fühlen schien.

Dracos Gedanken fuhren ebenfalls Achterbahn. Doch war es bei ihm ein anderer Grund, warum er so verwirrt war. _Er_ hatte immer den extremen Hetero-Typ gespielt, galt sogar manchmal als Frauenheld, der jedem Mädchen den Kopf verdrehen konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Doch in Wirklichkeit war er immer einsam gewesen und hatte nie eine richtige Freundin gehabt. _Sollte ich jetzt doch schwul sein_, dachte er sich. _Habe ich immer falsch gedacht?_ Draco fiel nicht im Traum ein, dass er etwas von Homo-Trank abbekommen haben könnte. Nein, er akzeptierte es einfach. Er akzeptierte, dass er plötzlich Harry liebte, seinen Rivalen; den Jungen, der lebt!

So war eben die Wirkung des Zaubertrankes. Hatte man ihn eingenommen, sah man seinen _Liebsten _(und auch den Rest der Welt) mit der berühmten „rosaroten Brille".

So standen sie beide nun da und starrten sich an. Ganze fünf Minuten lang vergingen, bis beide quälend langsam aus ihrer Trance erwachten.

„Harry, was ist das? Fühlst du das auch?", fragte Draco und schaute Harry hilfesuchend an.

„Das ist Liebe. Glaub ich. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl sehr gut …", antworte Harry und fragte sich, ob Draco denn noch nie verliebt gewesen sei. Die Antwort darauf bekam er sofort.

„Ich kannte dieses Gefühl vorher nicht.", sagte Draco. Seine Stimme klang irgendwie ganz anders. So weich und zart. Nicht dieser steckende Ton mit dem er sonst zu sprechen pflegte. „..aber es fühlt sich sehr…gut an und sehr …schön."

„Bei …bei mir kribbelt es im Bauch, wenn…wenn ich dich anschaue.", gestand Harry leicht stotternd und wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Ich habe auch Schmetterlinge im Bauch…"

Dann passierte alles ganz schnell. Die kleine Entfernung zwischen ihnen war in einen Sekundenbruchteil überwunden und schon lagen sich beide in den Armen. Sie gestanden sich ihre Liebe und küssten sich liebevoll … später verschwanden beide in irgendeinen Raum um ungestört zu sein.

**Am Mittagstisch, Große Halle**

„Sag mal Hermine, hast du Harry heute schon gesehen? Er war schon aus den Federn, als ich aufgewacht bin.", fragte Ron zu Hermine gewandt.

„Nein, leider. Ich habe gestern Abend in der Bibliothek Cho getroffen und sollte ihm noch einen schönen Gruß bestellen.", entgegnete sie.

„Was machst du denn so spät noch in der Bibliothek?"

„Eigentlich war mir nur etwas langweilig. Also habe ich mir ein gutes Buch gesucht. Außerdem Ron, ich dachte du kennst mich!", lachte sie. Doch dann sah sie wieder besorgt aus und schaute immer wieder zur Tür. „Meinst du ihm ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Nein, ich glaube ni….", meinte er als gerade Harry hereinkam. Beide waren erleichtert, doch dann stutzten sie. Harry kam mit Draco in die Große Halle. Das wäre ja nicht unbedingt bedenklich gewesen, aber die beiden Rivalen _hielten Händchen_. Nach einen langen Moment des Erstaunens fiel es beiden wie Schuppen von den Augen: Es war wie bei Crabbe und Goyle, die plötzlich beide schwul geworden waren.

„Du Ron, da muss etwas faul sein. Weder Harry, noch Draco sind schwul. Oder hast du jemals etwas bemerkt, was darauf hätte hinweisen können?"

„Nie. Ich kann es kaum glauben. Entweder ist er verrückt oder er wurde verhext. Oder sonst was. _Aber das ist nicht Harry!_"

Das eigenartige Pärchen hatte sich mit einem Kuss verabschiedet und dann sind beide einzeln zu ihren Tischen gegangen. Harry und Draco hatten ebenfalls dieses liebliche Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern, das man auch bei Crabbe und Goyle beobachten konnte.

Ron und Hermine schauten sich besorgt an. Dann kam Harry angedackelt und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden.

„Einen herzlichen Gruß von Cho, soll ich dir bestellen, Harry. Sie sagt, sie würde sich sehr freuen, wenn ihr euch heute noch treffen könntet.", sagte Hermine.

„Cho?"

„Ja, Cho. Deine Freundin, dein Herzblatt."

„Aber mein Herzblatt hat doch blonde Haare und sitze da drüben.", entgegnete er und deutete nach vorne zum Slytherin-Tisch.

Hermine und Rom tauschten besorgte Blicke. Das war die Bestätigung. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht! Hermine verabschiedete sich kurz. „Ich gehe mal kurz mit jemandem was besprechen. Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Hermine wollte eigentlich Cho warnen, doch als sie am Rawenclaw-Tisch stand und sich umschaute, war sie nicht zu sehen. Also beschloss sie, nach ihr zu fragen.

Eine Freundin von Cho erklärte, dass sie wohl noch an einem schwierigen Aufsatz sitzen würde und etwas später kommen würde. Hermine bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie wollte Cho warnen …

- + –

Na, gefällt´s euch? Würde mich über Reviews freuen ! Wer mag, kann auch gerne Vorschläge machen, wie es weitergehen soll …

Ach übrigens: Was Harry und Draco in diesem Klassenraum machen, ist eurer Fantasie überlassen 


	5. Die schmerzhafte Wahrheit

Vorwort: Hier also das lang ersehnte Kapitel, wo Cho „es" rausfindet. Na, extrem genug? grins Viel Spaß!

Freu mich über Reviews 

Zu den Revieveren:

Samantha Potter2 – Danke  mach ich. Da meine Kapitel recht kurz sind, schreib ich immer recht schnell. Heute habe ich wieder eins fertig  viel Spaß!

**5. Kapitel – Die schmerzhafte Wahrheit**

**Früher Nachmittag, auf dem Schlossgelände**

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sich Draco und Harry verabredet um einen kleinen Spaziergang auf Hogwarts Ländereien zu unternehmen. Sie schlenderten gerade Hand in Hand am Quidditchfeld entlang.

Zur selben Zeit war auch Cho unterwegs. Sie suchte Harry und hatte vorher noch Hagrid getroffen, der ihr versicherte, dass er ihn vor einer halben Stunde am Schlosstor hat stehen sehen. Also suchte sie auf dem Gelände nach ihrem Freund.

Es dauerte schon eine Weile, bis sie ihn gefunden hatte. Und sie fand nicht nur ihn …

Sie entdeckte Harry am Ende des Quidditchfelds. Dort stand er zusammen mit einer blondhaarigen Person. Als sie näher kam, erkannte sie zuerst, dass sie eng umschlungen, das Quidditchtraining der Hufflepuffs beobachten. Cho dachte sofort, dass Harry sie mit einem anderen Mädchen betrogen hätte und sie belogen hätte, was die letzten Tage, Wochen und vielleicht sogar Monate betraf.

„Harry! Da bist du ja!", rief sie gespielt fröhlich. Sie wollte ihn austesten.

Dieser drehte sich um uns schaute Cho an. Er erkannte sie nicht, was natürlich an dem Trank lag. Er schaute nur ungläubig und sagte dann: „Was willst du von mir?"

Cho reagierte verwirrt. „Ich habe dich gesucht … weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe. Ich habe dich nicht einmal bei deinen Freunden gesehen. Hat dir Hermine denn nichts gesagt?"

„Hermine? … doch, sie sagte was von jemanden. Keine Ahnung, wer das war. Ich kenne sie nicht."

Das Mädchen erschrak förmlich. _Er kannte sie nicht!_ „Aber das bin ich! Sag nicht, du würdest mich nicht kennen …", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Verleugnete er sie?

„Nein, wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Deine Freundin. Wir sind zusammen. Morgen wären es ganze drei Monate gewesen …" Cho klang sehr traurig. Ihr standen die Tränen im Gesicht.

„Ich habe keine Freundin. Und ich liebe auch nur einen!", entgegnete Harry.

Erst dann bemerkte Cho wieder die Gestalt eben ihm. Sie stand die ganze Zeit Arm in Arm mit Harry, doch das Gesicht hatte bisher nicht sehen können. Aber dann wandte _er_ seinen Kopf zu ihr. Es war Draco Malfoy. Cho hatte das Gefühl verrückt geworden zu sein.

„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein …", flüsterte sie. In ihr brodelten Wut, Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit; zusammen mit einer großen Verwirrung. „DAS KANN JA WOHL NICHT WAHR SEIN!", rief sie nun laut um sich Luft zu machen. Dann lief sie weinend davon.

Cho war total fertig. Sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Ihre kleine heile Welt, die solange gebraucht hatte, um wahr zu werden, war nun wieder zerstört. Und das auch noch so, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie es dazu gekommen sein könnte. Ja, sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Sie rannte immer noch, als sie unter einem stechenden Schmerz stehen bleiben musste. Sie konnte nicht identifizieren, ob dieser Schmerz nun das Seitenstechen war, das sie zu haben schien oder doch eher von ihrem gebrochenen Herzen kam.

Sie schleppte sich noch an den See, wo sie sich ans Ufer setzte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Doch ihre Tränen flossen weiter wie in Strömen. Jetzt war sie froh, dass sie einen Zauberspruch für Taschentücher kannte (lol … ich weiß, die Idee ist ein bisschen doof, aber sie passt gut). Es dämmerte, als sie sich endlich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und sie sich auf den Weg ins Schloss machte. Ihr verheultes Gesicht ließ sie durch einen weiteren Spruch verschwinden.

Es war Zeit für das Abendessen.


	6. Himmel und Hölle

Vorwort: Alsoooooooooo. Ganz großer Dank an meine liebe Freundin Leley, die mich suuuuuuuuuuuuuper unterstützt hat. smile schön, dass du grad bei mir bist!

Ach so: Hermine und Cho werden immer bessere Freundinnen. Und bei Harry und Draco geht's rund…grins

Auch mit Dean und Seamus geht's weiter…

DISCLAIMER:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling erschaffen wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling und verschiedenen Herausgebern befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte verdient und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

Zu den Reviewern:

Samantha Potter2 – Werde ich machen – klar! Was, Cho-Fans? Na und ob die es gibt! Nur hier nicht lol Dir viel Spaß beim weiterlesen…

Lyonessheart – Ich denke, dass D+H zusammenbleiben. So hatte ich es zumindest vor. Aber nichts verraten, ja? zwinker Aber ich kann nichts versprechen...

**Kapitel 6 – Himmel und Hölle**

**Vor der Großen Halle, kurz vorm Abendessen**

„Du Hermine, ich sterbe vor Hunger! Ich gehe schon mal essen…", sagte Ron und hielt sich seinen knurrenden Bauch.

„Schon gut. Ich kann hier auch alleine auf Cho warten."

„Mach das, wir sehen uns dann gleich beim Essen."

Ein paar Minuten später entdeckte Hermine das Mädchen, auf das sie gewartet hatte. Cho Chang. Sie sah traurig aus und Hermine konnte trotz des Zauberspruchs (siehe letztes Kapitel) erkennen, dass sie geweint hatte.

Als auch Cho sie entdeckte, kam sie ihr entgegengelaufen und Hermine nahm sie in ihre Arme. Sie konnte spüren, dass ihre neue Freundin genau wusste, was passiert war.

„Er konnte sich nicht mehr an dich erinnern stimmt´s?", fragte Hermine voller Mitgefühl.

„Ja… wie …wie konnte das nur p-passieren? Ich …ich versteh es einfach nicht…", stotterte Cho und brach wieder in Tränen aus.

„Ich will dir alles erklären. Aber zuerst solltest du dich beruhigen. Und etwas zu Essen würde uns beiden auch nicht schaden.", meinte Hermine und nahm Cho an die Hand um mit ihr die Große Halle zu betreten.

„Setzt du dich zu mir an den Rawenclaw-Tisch?", fragte sie etwas zögernd. Hermine schaute wehleidig zum Gryffindor-Tisch, wo sie Harry und Draco miteinander turteln sah. Dann nickte sie und ging zusammen mit ihrer Freundin zu deren Tisch und setzten sich.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens, in der sie sich etwas von den Speisen auf ihre Teller luden.

„Ich habe eigentlich gar keinen Hunger.", murmelte Cho bedrückt.

„Verständlich, dass dir der Appetit vergangen ist… aber iss doch wenigstens ein bisschen von dem Salat."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber erzähl mir doch jetzt endlich, was du weißt…", sagte sie mit einem verzweifelten Unterton.

Also begann Hermine zu erzählen…

„Am Freitagabend kam Malfoy zu Harry und hat ihn mal wieder aus der Reserve locken wollen, was er dann auch geschafft hat. Harry konnte sich gerade noch zusammennehmen. Er hat geschäumt vor Wut, glaub mir. So wütend habe ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Na ja Cho, es ging ja auch um dich. Malfoy hat dich beleidigt. Dieses Schwein!

Also Harry hat dann noch schnell aufgegessen und ist dann gegangen. Ich glaube er hat vor der Tür auf dich gewartet." Cho nickte und Hermine sprach dann gleich weiter.

„Dann ist er wohl gleich in seinen Schlafsaal verschwunden, hat mir Ron erzählt. Er schlief schon, als Ron nach ihm sah. Am Morgen darauf war er wieder weg. Harry muss ziemlich zeitig aufgestanden sein. Zum Frühstück hat ihn keiner gesehen. Ja… und zum Mittagessen kam er dann mit Malfoy an. Sie haben sich geküsst." Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. sie konnte es selbst kaum fassen. „Seit Harry sich am Freitag in seinen Schlafsaal verzogen hat, ist alles ganz komisch geworden. Ron und ich glauben, dass irgendetwas passiert sein muss. Wir können nicht verstehen, wie ein ganz normaler Junge plötzlich schwul werden kann. Das geht einfach nicht!"

„Du meinst also, dass da ist was im Busch ist!", fragte Cho.

„Ja, genau."

„Wir müssen was tun, Hermine!"

„Ja. Aber was?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…", sagte Cho und schaute traurig hinüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch, wo Harry und Draco miteinander beschäftigt waren.

**Gryffindor-Tisch**

…

„Oh Draco, komm küss mich!"

„Abör doch nüsch mit vollm Mundt!", mampfte Draco.

„Was?", sagte Harry und schob sich eine weitere Erdbeere in seinen Mund. Draco kaute immer noch, doch dann fing er an zu husten.

„Hey, nicht sterben!", rief Harry und klopfte seinem Geliebten auf den Rücken. Im hohen Bogen flog eine halbe Erdbeere durch den Raum und landete auf Lavender Browns Kopf. Diese quiekte panisch „iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih" und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Am Tisch brach ein lautes Gelächter aus und niemand bemerkte, dass sich Harry grade in Mund-zu-Mund- Beatmung mit Draco versuchte, was dann doch eher in einem riesigen Zungenkuss endete.

Nur Dean und Seamus bemerkten die beiden Turteltäubchen am Boden.

Nachdem das Gelächter aufgehört hatte, saßen auch Harry und Draco mit geröteten Wangen wieder am Tisch und taten so, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Doch Draco heckte schon die nächste Aktion aus und ließ ein paar Minuten später _ganz zufällig_ seinen Löffel fallen.

„Ups. Du Harry, könntest du bitte meinen Löffel aufheben?", säuselte Draco zuckersüß.

Harry lächelte und kroch unter den Tisch. Dort suchte er nach dem Löffel den Slytherins, wobei er sich _ganz zufällig_ an dessen Beinen rieb. Als er den Löffel gefunden hatte, fiel sein Augenmerk auf etwas sehr Interessantes. Unter Dracos Umhang war eine unübersehbare Beule verborgen. Harry schlich ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht und er überlegte sich, wie er diese Situation ausnutzen könnte…

Nachdem Harry unter den Tisch verschwunden war – was Dean bemerkt hatte – zupfte dieser seinen Freund Seamus am Ärmel und flüsterte: „Hast du das gesehen?" Seamus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry ist eben unter den Tisch verschwunden, weil Malfoy einen Löffel fallen gelassen hat…", murmelte Dean.

„Etwa mit Absicht?"

„Hm…" Er nickte.

… Schweigen …

„Dean, lass uns nach oben gehen. Bitte…"

„Warum?", fragte er etwas überrascht und schaute von seinem Teller auf.

„Ich glaube wir sollten dringend über etwas reden... Mir wäre es sehr wichtig."

„In Ordnung. Lass uns gehen.", sagte Dean und schob sich seinen letzten Bissen Ananas in den Mund.

**Im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal, ca. 15 Minuten später**

Dean und Seamus gingen zusammen in den Gryffindor-Turm um sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen zu suchen. Seamus hatte auf dem ganzen Weg ein todernstes Gesicht gemacht. Sein Freund schielte von Zeit zu Zeit besorgt zu ihm hinüber. Er machte sich große Sorgen, weil er selbst nicht wusste, wie er auf die neuen zwei Pärchen reagieren sollte. Schließlich war ihm seine Beziehung mit Seamus sehr wichtig und deshalb wollte er sie nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausrutschern gefährden.

Da sie den Schlafsaal leer vorfanden, erschien er ihnen als ein passender Ort für eine ernste und intime Unterhaltung. Sie setzten sich auf Seamus´ Bett.

„Also…was ist los mit dir? Was liegt dir am Herzen?", sagte Dean leise und schaute seinen Geliebten zärtlich an.

„Die beiden anderen Pärchen. Sie verwirren mich. Wie konnten zum Beispiel Harry – _unser _Harry – und Malfoy – dieser _Schleimbeutel von Slytherin_ – zusammenkommen und dann gleich hart auf hart miteinander rummachen? Und das auch noch vor der ganzen Schule?"

„…und der ganzen Lehrerschaft…", fügte Dean seufzend hinzu. „Ich verstehe es auch nicht."

Seamus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wir beide sind schon fast zwei Monate zusammen – nicht erst zwei Tage, wie die anderen. Und bis jetzt weiß niemand von uns."

„Genau… wie haben es die anderen geschafft, dass sie so schnell den Mut hatten ihre Neigung preiszugeben?

…wie meinst du das überhaupt: ‚Bis jetzt?'"

„Ich finde, wir sollten uns auch outen."

---

So, Frage an euch: Soll ich schreiben, was Harry und Draco da unten treiben oder nicht? Wie ausführlich / erotisch solls werden?

Ihr Armen… bisschen Mitleid hab Muhahaha. Zwei offene Enden mit viel Spannung? Freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel, ja? smile


	7. Schlaflose Nächte

Vorwort: Mit ein Tag Verspätung hier nun mein nächstes Kapitel… dafür aber etwas länger als normal :-)

Viel Gegrübel, eine riesige Enttäuschung und ein bisschen Erotik. Also heute eine kleine Szene für euch :-)

Ich hoffe sie gefällt!

Zu den Reviewern:

EinMarauder – danke für den Tipp, falls ich es doch noch machen sollte, komme ich darauf zurück…

Lyonessheart – also Harry und Draco hätten da unten sowieso keinen Sex gehabt… das wäre echt zu früh gewesen…

Das mit Hermine und Cho ist jetzt natürlich ein Problem für mich …aber ich denke ich habs gut hingebogen :-) für dich :-D

Samantha Potter2 – So, jetzt geht's weiter :-) War es sehr schlimm?

DISCLAIMER:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling erschaffen wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling und verschiedenen Herausgebern befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte verdient und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

**7. Kapitel – Schlaflose Nächte**

**Nacht, Gryffindor-Schlafsaal**

Harry lag schlaflos in seinem Bett. Er war jetzt nun schon fast drei Uhr und trotzdem konnte er einfach nicht einschlafen. Das Erlebnis vom Abend musste erst noch verarbeitet werden…

- Flashback –

Harry hatte soeben die Beule unter Dracos Umhang bemerkt, als er die Hand von seinem Freund sah, die nach Harrys Kopf tastete, die dann - nach einer kurzen erfolgreichen Suche seinen Nacken kraulte. Der Gryffindor genoss dies und überlegte, wie er sich denn revanchieren konnte. Da kam ihm Draco zur Hilfe, der kurzerhand Harrys Hand ergriffen hatte (die schon eine ganze Weile auf dessen Oberschenkel gelegen hatte während Harry Dracos Erektion angestarrt hatte) um sie dann in seinen Schritt zu legen. Harry konnte die Wärme spüren, doch irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich.

Er hoffte, dass niemand bemerkt hatte wie er unter den Tisch verschwunden war. Dieser Gedanke quälte ihn so sehr, dass er wieder auf seinen Platz kletterte.

Als er wieder oben war, schaute ihn Draco traurig an. Harry beugte sich zu seinem Liebsten und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Nicht traurig sein! Das holen wir irgendwann nach! Wir sind ja nicht allein..."

Draco nickte verständnisvoll.

-Flashback Ende –

Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich gefragt, was sich sein Herzblatt eigentlich genau erhofft hatte, denn er hatte längst durchschaut, dass der Löffel, den Draco fallengelassen hatte, nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen war. Aber er war noch nicht soweit gewesen… hatte Angst vor den Reaktionen der anderen Schüler gehabt und sich unsicher gefühlt. Doch hoffte er inständig bald eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Draco glücklich zu machen und seine Wünsche zu erfüllen…

Jetzt im Bett fühlte sich Harry sehr alleingelassen. Er wünschte sich zu Draco. In sein kuschelig warmes Bett. Sich an ihn zu schmiegen, seine helle weiche Haut und seine seidigen Boxershorts zu spüren. In seinen blonden Haaren zu spielen um dann durch Dracos langsam-regelmäßigen Atem in den Schlaf gewiegt zu werden…

Diese Vorstellung ließ ihn einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Irgendwann fielen ihm dann doch die Augen zu und er tauchte ein in einen wunderbar erotischen Traum…

**Zur gleich Zeit im Schlafsaal der Mädchen**

Auch Hermine lag wach. Sie hatte nämlich auch ein Erlebnis zu verarbeiten, das sie nicht einschlafen ließ.

Sie und Cho waren nach dem Abendessen noch in der Bibliothek gewesen um etwas zu recherchieren, doch dann kam es zur Eskalation…

- Flaschback –

„Was denkst du, Cho? Wo sollen wir anfangen?", fragte Hermine über einen riesigen Stapel Bücher hinweg.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Hermine schlug eines der Bücher auf und durchsuchte den Index.

„Also… mhmm… ‚angehexte Warzen…, Gurken, die aus Ohren wachsen…, krumme Beine …' Ohje, das nimmt ja kein Ende.", seufzte Hermine.

„Harry könnte sonst was zugestoßen sein. Vielleicht ein Trank, ein Zauber…", meinte Cho. „Was denkst du?"

„Kann gut sein. Aber vielleicht auch Hypnose oder etwas in der Richtung."

Cho hatte ein Buch über schwierige Zaubertechniken aufgeschlagen. „Hier steht was von Gedankensteuerung und so. So etwas Ähnliches wie wenn man den Imperio-Fluch einsetzen würde…", erklärte Cho mit Blick auf einer mit Schlagen verzierten Seite.

„Gehirnwäsche, auch möglich.", sagte die Gryffindor monoton, während sie in ein Buch starrte.

Cho schaute sie geschockt an. Hermine verstand im ersten Augenblick nicht, was sie von ihrem Blick halten sollte.

„GEHIRNWÄSCHE! Nein, das glaub ich nicht! Das _will_ ich nicht glauben!", schrie Cho. Die Bibliothekarin ermahnte sie mit einem „shhhhhhhh…". Doch Cho war außer sich sie war von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden und hatte diesen umgestoßen. „Hermine, wie kannst du annehmen, dass Harry einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurde? Er hätte sich doch gewährt… Man würde Spuren sehen von einem Kampf. Blaue Flecken oder so. Aber nein, nichts."

Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Man muss alles in Erwägung ziehen.", sagte sie ruhig mit dem Versuch Cho zu beruhigen.

„_Wie_ kannst _du_ nur so ruhig bleiben?", zischte Cho. Ihr Gegenüber verstand ihre Wut nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was in Cho vorging, doch dann kam es heraus.

„So gelassen und gefasst, wie du hier an die Sache herangehst, _musst_ du etwas damit zu tun haben! _Du_ hast Harry das angetan! _Du warst es! Gib´s zu!_", sagte die Rawenclaw mit zugekniffenen Augen und einer Stimme voller Zorn. „_Du_ wolltest Harry und mich schon immer auseinander haben!"

Jetzt ging Hermine ein Licht auf. Doch trotzdem konnte sie Cho nicht verstehen. Sie wusste, wie sehr sie verzweifelt war, aber dass sie jetzt ihr die Schuld in die Schuhe schob, war die Krönung. „Du spinnst. Das stimmt nicht. Selbst wenn … was habe ich davon, wenn mein bester Freund plötzlich schwul wird? Und warum würde ich dir dann jetzt auch noch helfen?"

„Du willst ihn für dich allein haben! Du hast uns _nie_ unsere Beziehung gegönnt, weil du ihn selber liebst! Und der Rest – alles Tarnung!", kreischte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, schaute Hermine noch einmal Zorn erfüllt an und verschwand dann in Windeseile aus der Bibliothek.

Cho ließ eine vollkommen verwirrte und enttäuschte Hermine zurück, die sich erst nach einigen Minuten aus ihrem Schock löste und beschloss diesen Ort auch schleunigst zu verlassen und die Bücher mit in ihren Schlafsaal zu nehmen. Doch als sie dort angekommen war, legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und grübelte – wie jetzt immer noch.

- Flaschback Ende –

Sie fragte _sich_, warum Cho so ausgeflippt war und vor allem, wie sie auf die Idee gekommen ist, dass _sie_, Hermine – Harrys beste Freundin – etwas von ihm wollen würde. Nein, sie hatte noch nie ein Auge auf ihn geworfen. Er war einfach immer nur so etwas wie ein Bruder für sie gewesen…

Irgendwie verstand sie Cho auf der einen Seite. Sie war verzweifelt und wütend. Auf wen auch immer. Auf Malfoy – weil er jetzt mit Harry zusammen war. Auf sie, Hermine, weil sie auch nichts dagegen machen konnte. Auf alle anderen, weil sie einfach zusahen, was das neue Pärchen treibt, ohne etwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Und weil sie zusahen, wie sie, Cho, selbst unter Harrys und Malfoys Beziehung leidet.

Nach langen Grübeleien über Cho und dann auch über Harry und Malfoy schlief Hermine endlich ein…

**Dienstag, spät abends, Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors**

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war so gut wie leer. Nur noch Hermine saß am Kamin und studierte ein Buch. Dean und Seamus spielten Zauberschach.

Wenn man Hermine beobachtete, konnte man erkennen, wie mitgenommen sie wirkte. Cho ging ihr aus dem Weg. Sie hatten seit dem Abend in der Bibliothek kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Als sie zum Frühstück an den Rawenclaw-Tisch gegangen war, hatte ihr nur eine Freundin von Cho einen Zettel gegeben. Nachdem zu sich auf ihren Platz bei den Gryffindors gesetzt hatte, faltete sie ihn auseinander und las: „Du hast mir sehr weh getan. Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben, also lass mich und auch meine Freunde in Ruhe! C.C.". Daraufhin seufzte Hermine tief. Sie war mehr als enttäuscht gewesen. Doch sie wusste selbst, dass sie an dieser Situation nicht ändern konnte, da Cho Chang wohl doch eine sehr beschränkte Person war, wenn es darum ging objektiv zu denken…

Noch fiel es Hermine schwer darüber hinweg zu kommen, jedoch hatte sie sich eine Arbeit gesucht: den Grund für Harrys plötzliche Homosexualität herauszufinden! Also saß sie nun Abend für Abend am Kamin und recherchierte…

Nun war es kurz nach 23 Uhr. Hermine hatte eben auf ihre Uhr geschaut und beschlossen nun auch ins Bett zu gehen. Sie nahm ihre Bücher, schenkte Dean und Seamus ein Lächeln mit einem leisen „Gute Nacht euch beiden." und ging dann nach oben in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Darauf hatte Dean gewartet.

„Du Schatz, denkst du wirklich wir sollten uns outen?", fragte er leise. Dean war immer noch sehr schüchtern und wirkte ebenso unsicher.

„Ja. Nach Crabbe und Goyle und auch Harry und Malfoy… doch, ich denke wir sollten es tun."

„Aber bei wem? Wir können uns ja schlecht vor den Lehrertisch stellen – Hand in Hand – und sagen: ‚Hört zu Leute, wir sind schwul!'."

„Nein, das natürlich nicht. Ich wäre dafür, dass wir es zuerst Harry, Ron und Hermine erzählen. Harry, weil er selbst homo ist und seinen Freunden… na ja, die drei sind unzertrennlich und außerdem gehören sie ja auch zu unseren Freunden, oder?"

„Stimmt. Aber was ist mit Malfoy? Der wird es durch Harry mitkriegen und alles rumposaunen…"

„Glaub ich nicht. Er würde sich ja damit selbst dumm machen. Schließlich ist er so wie wir. Vergiss das nicht!", beruhigte Seamus seinen Liebling und nahm ihn zärtlich in den Arm. „Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, ja?"

Dean nickte zustimmend und schmiegte sich an Seamus, der ihn immer wieder aufzufangen schien, wenn er selbst zweifelte. Und er fand auch immer die richtigen Worte um ihn zu beruhigen. Dean war so froh Seamus zu haben und ihm vertrauen zu können.

Da saßen die beiden nun. Im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, eng aneinandergekuschelt auf einem bequemen roten Sofa. Seamus hatte sich nach einer langen Pause des Schweigens über seinen Liebsten gebeugt um ihm anzusehen und dann zärtlich zu küssen. Dieser schlug die Augen auf und flüsterte: „Hier?"

„Ja hier. Wir sind allein. Alle sind im Bett und ich habe das drängende Gefühl, dass wir beide etwas Entspannung gebrauchen könnten…", entgegnete Seamus leise, während er mit seiner rechten Hand noch oben über Deans Hals streichelte um sich dann einen Weg in seine Nackenhaare zu suchen und ihn dort zärtlich zu kraulen.

„Meinst du wirkl…mhm…", fragte er unter einem intensiven Kuss. „Okay, überzeugt.", lachte er dann leise und gab sich Seamus´ liebevollen Berührungen hin.

Bald schon lagen zwei Umgänge, Krawatten, Hosen und Pullover auf der Erde. Seamus saß auf Deans Schoß, während dieser seinen Rücken streichelte. Beide konnten schon die Erektion des anderen durch die Seidenshorts spüren. Sie verwöhnten sich mit innigen Küssen und zarten Streicheleinheiten und nachdem nach einer gewissen Zeit auch die letzten Hüllen gefallen waren, sprach Dean schnell einen Stille-Zauber. Und das war auch gut so…denn als die beiden Gryffindors nun so eng umschlugen dalagen um sich gegenseitig zum Höhepunkt zu treiben, konnte sich keiner einen kleinen Orgasmusschrei verkneifen.

Nach einer kleinen Verschnaufpause schlichen sie sich in ihren Schlafsaal und verbrachten die Nacht zusammen in einem Bett.

….-o-….

Reviews? Bittöööööööööööööööö! lieb guck


End file.
